Conquered
by Proxus
Summary: Doofenschmirtz wants to conquer the tri state area and with this ally helping him can he finally do it? T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Welcome to the rewrite of this story. No prologue this time or is this what they call a prologue?**

* * *

_Heinz P.O.V._

_Pace pace pace pace turn_

"Think Doofenschmirtz think. You have done so many things but none of them really worked. Maybe I should make myself really evil by creating a devise that will turn me evil but then again I already made phineas flynn evil and see where that got us." I said frustated. "Maybe the answer is not what but when and with who. If i can get help from an other villain we can overthrow the city together. No that won't work. What about Perry the platypus? I can control his brain again and turn him into a deadly weapon so he can help me but that would mean hurting my best friend and nemesis and I can't do that."

_Pace pace pace pace turn_

"I GOT I!... no I don't. Why, WHY is this so HARD!"i screamed out loud

_Pace pace pace pace turn_

"You need help sir?" Norm chirped

"That would be great to be honest. I can't think of any way to conquer this state."

_Pace pace pace pace turn_

"Well sir what about robots. Maybe you can make a big scary robot."

"I already did that once and you know how that turned out. Actually I did that twice." I replied with anger in my voice not wanting to talk about that subject.

"You can Always remove the self-destruct button from the robots."

"You know they are my thing Norm!" I said frustrated

"I meant remove them from the robots and but it on a remote." Norm muttered

Pace pace pace pace turn

"That is actually a very good idea but I feel that has already been done."

"Does that matter?" Norm muttered being affected by my mood

"Well I'd rather something new and I don't want to make robots."

"Sir, you eventually need them to control the city."

I kept pacing and suddenly I had it!

"I got it! Norm, we are going to build a SS shooterinator the most highly sophisticated airplane shooter in the world and we are going to build a robot and at last a duplicateinator so we can duplicate-inator so we can duplicate everything 10.000 time!." I said with an hard voice "But we need to do it fast. Norm get the supplies from my room we need to get to work and finish within one hour so the OWCA alarms don't go of."

* * *

**A/N So yeah welcome to the rewrite. I decided to rewrite it because the other plot was way to confusing. and I thought I should remove tht part so. anyway is this better?**

**Thecartoonfanatic01:** Well ehre you go. I thought that someone helping would be a good idea and who is better then Norm himself? I couldn't really keep his name a secret but here you go. Oh and I know you didn't sayd rewrite but I knew that would be the best option for me, for you for all fo us.

**LuticolousMantis:** I hope this is less confusing for you :)

Hope you liked this first chapter of rewrite

I bid you farewell until next time.


	2. A Second Ally

**A/N Welcome to the second chapter of this rewrite.**

* * *

Heinz P.O.V.

Norm and I worked fast (Yes I reprogrammed him today so he would feel less feelings and would be eviller) and managed to get the duplicate-inator done within 5mintues of work. After that Norm got to work on the robot and I got to work on the SS shooterinator and I think I am going to rename that ship to shooter A. The robot is going to be called 'Spider' and he is going to get a nice Superman feature that would make him superfast.

"Sir does the robot need CSS C++ and JAVA or HTML and C++?" Norm said from behind his programming keyboard. "He is a really fast worker this way" I thought.

"The first Norm!" I shouted back

Well I am almost done with this shooter and I can't believe it is so small. "I think it is around 2 by 2 by 3 in a triangle form. It look likes it could come straight from an alien planet." i think.

"Norm are you done because I am and I need some help loading this thing into the duplicate-inator."I shouted being reliefed that I finished this.

"Almost... Okay done" Norm repleid in his usual tone.

We loaded this thing into the duplicate-inator and I typed in a code and pushed in the number '500'. We waited until it was done and we were happy it only took about 2 minutes. We let it fly into a special room we created and loaded the robot onto the machine and did the same routine but this time with 10.000. When I went to push the button Norm asked: "Sir, why so many? Isn't 2000 enough?" "No, do you know how big the tri state area is? I don't only want to conquer Danville. I want the whole three states to myself!" I replied.

The robots took about 5minutes before they were all duplicated and in the room where was a special field so no OWCA alarms would go of.

"Norm let's head to bed. We've done enough for today and I need to think up a plan for tomorrow to fail in the morning so I can send everything out in the evening when people are at their weakest." I said tired "We need the sleep if we do want to do that because if I don't come up with a scheme for tomorrow they well get suspicious and then everything was for nothing"

"You really thought it through this time sir!"

We headed to bed after eating and dinner and immediatly fell asleep

* * *

_THE NEXT MORNING_

_Perry's P.O.V._

Okay I am going to be honest about today. Something bad will happen. I don't know what but something is up and my senses are telling me that. So when my curiosity got the best of me I climbed out of Phineas's bed and headed to my lair where I faced my boss Major Monogram. I took out my pencil and paper from my hat and wrote

_Something is up and I don't know what_

"Well agent P then I am sorry to inform you that nothing is up but our resources do tell us that Doofenschmirtz has come with the idea to destroy the city hall with shooting cookies at it. I know it is a bizarre plan but he is the crazy scientist and not me." my boss said

Okay I am going to be honest. When he said nothing was up I even got more suspicious but I shrugged it of and just took my jetpack that would bring me to Doofenschmirtz's lair.

When I landed on the balcony I walked in the building and found nobody there except a way too easy trap and an -inator that looked suspiciously like an OREO cookie maker but then with a shooter at the left. "So this must be today's -inator." i thought. "Oh well let's get this over with" and walked to the daily trap and then something unexpected happened.

A really evil trap where I knew I could never come out of. Doofenschmirtz took all my weapons out of my hat and removed my watch. "Great now I don't have a way of contact and now way tog et out this trap. I looked around to see if there were any flaws but there were NONE!

* * *

_Heinz P.O.V._

I removed his weapons and watch so he has no way of contact. I know I said I wouldn't make him evil but that didn't mean I would just let him go back to his lair and telling Monobrow my real plans.

"So Perry you might be wondering what's up? Well this -inator was just a decoy so i could lure you to here and now comes the real suprise litle platypus... YOU ARE GOING TO BE MY PRISONER FOREVER!" I cackled "Oh by the way I know you already know Norm but I upgraded him and he has become so much more efficient now. I renamed him Nexus even though I have no idea what that means but it sounds cool."

I let out Nexus.

* * *

_Perry's P.O.V._

Wow! Doofenschmirtz has changed alot and so does Norm I mean Nexus. Nexus now looks like sort of a Normbot but his body is made out of shiny silver steel and he has those spidershooters so he can move way faster than a Normbot. Doofenschmirtz doesn't wear labcoats anymore. He moved to a blank black T- Shirt and Black shorts and black boots.

"If he wants a girlfriend I am sure he can get one now." I chattered

"Nexus throw him into the prison cells. We will see what we do with him after we release total chaos onto the city." Doofenschmirtz said

Prison cells? Total chaos? I KNEW SOMETHING WAS UP! Why, didn't Monogram listened! Now the complete city is doomed with this new evil Doofenschmirtz who probably doesn't look up from killing some one.

"Nexus it was a good idea to change my usual attire to black. I feel so much more evil streaming through my body. I wish I had done this sooner."

I wish he didn't even change.

"Glad you're feeling fine sir." Nexus replied in a robotic voice that has also completely changed. It is now much more deeper and scarier.

And with that I was picked up and thrown in a dark cell with almost no air conditioning.

"Have a nice time nemesis" Doofenschmirtz cackled and walked of

* * *

_Phineas's P.O.V._

"Ferb I have a bad feeling. Something has happened to Perry and I just know it." I said pacing around. I just couldn't stop think about it. I felt it for the whole day already.

"It is probably nothing Phineas." Isabella said worried about her best friend

"There is something and I know it and I am not going to do anything until I know what has happened to my platypus!" I shouted

"Phineas it is nothing. We are sure of it" Baljeet said

"IF YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT MY PET THEN THAT IS YOU PROBLEM BUT I DON'T CONTINUE THIS PROJECT UNTIL I KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON!" I screamed with tears in my eyes "How can everyone think of him like that." I thought.

"What about you Ferb, you will help me search right?" I said calm again but there are still tears in my eyes. I wiped them away.

"No it is probably nothing." The green haired kid replied with a concerned expression

"I AM OUT OF HERE. IF YOU NEED ME I AM SEARCHING FOR PERRY AND IF NO ONE WANTS TO LISTEN THEN... THEN... EHH... THEN FUCK YOU ALL!" I shrieked and ran out of the backyard tears streaming down my face towards downtown Danville . "I just know something is up and I am going to find out what" I thought to myself.

* * *

_Isabella's P.O.V._

That outburst from Phineas was really unexpected and unneeded. I mean his pet dissappears everyday and so does mine so what is the problem? It is probably nothing and we shouldn't worry. Tomorrow everything would be back to what it always was.

* * *

_Ferb's P.O.V._

You want the truth? I am not shocked at all. I had a feeling this outburst was coming and I am not surprised because I have the same feeling he has and he knows that. I just hope he will be back before dinner so I can apologize to him for not calming him down or saying that I had the same nagging feeling. I also hope that it was nothing.

* * *

_Heinz's P.O.V._

"Nexus, what time is it?" I shouted from my couch. What? I need a bit more rest before throwing out the big guns tonight at 7 pm!

"It is 5pm sir. Shall i order a pizza?" the robot asked

"Yes but not from that local pizza guy. Order from that new pizzaria downtown and while you do that I am going to make a short walk around town to see how I can change it."

"Okay sir see you soon."

I walked out the door grabbing my keys and headed to the elevator which was fortunately working. When I was on the first floor the door opened and I stepped outside and walked out the hallway. I walked out the door and headed right to start my daily stroll around town. When I rounded a corner I saw a red haired kid on the ground. He was crying.

"Hey kid what's up? My name is Heinz Doofenschmirtz, who are you?" I asked

The kid looked up and saw me

"I-I-Im P-Phi-neas." he answered sobbing away. I can't see little children like this. I can't stand it.

"I-I l-lost my p-platypus and have a bad feeling but nobody answers me. I have a feeling everyone hates me and nobody wants me in this world. They just want me for my inventions." Phineas continued

"Well Phineas I know exactly how you feel and that is why I prepared thousands of robots and hundreds of shooter so I can take over this area once and for all. For all the pain they caused me."

"C-Can I help?" Phineas asked

"Are you willing to permanently help me whenever possible and help me assist in my inventions?" I asked because I need to know if he is willing to help anytime anywhere.

"Yes, yes I am and before you ask no I am not young enough."

* * *

**A/N Okay I am going to cut it off here. Ain't I evil?**


	3. COnquered?

A/N Als ik in de klas iets moet zeggen moet ik blozen

en ik word met gym altijd als laatst gekozen

**and I am back**

_ENJOY_

* * *

_Ferb's P.O.V._

What to do oh what to do. We searched every. The park, downtown, other cities we looked everywhere and now we are just hanging out in the backyard.

_Pace pace pace pace turn_

Please be okay Phineas. You know I can't live without you.

_Pace pace pace pace turn_

We could always rebuild the phototransporter but I doubt he want to see any of us now. Isabella also started worrying about Perry now too. Baljeet is trying to figure out a new math problem and Buford is ripping his papers with the answers.

_Pace pace pace pace turn_

"Ferb, we need to tell your mom. It is over 5 now and he is still not home. I believe he won't come home for some time." Isabella said suddenly

I nodded and we headed inside to tell mom. We headed to the kitchen because that was the place she always is.

"Ferb, are you going to say it or should I do it?" Isabella asked

"I'll do it." I answered

"Mom, Phineas scolded and he ran away. He said he was going ddowntown but we never found him." I muttered soft but loud enough for mom to hear.

"HE DID WHAT?! What exactly happened?!" Mom screamed

_FLASHBACK_

_("Ferb I have a bad feeling. Something has happened to Perry and I just know it." I said pacing around. I just couldn't stop think about it. I felt it for the whole day already._

_"It is probably nothing Phineas." Isabella said worried about her best friend_

_"There is something and I know it and I am not going to do anything until I know what has happened to my platypus!" I shouted_

_"Phineas it is nothing. We are sure of it" Baljeet said_

_"IF YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT MY PET THEN THAT IS YOU PROBLEM BUT I DON'T CONTINUE THIS PROJECT UNTIL I KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON!" I screamed with tears in my eyes "How can everyone think of him like that." I thought._

_"What about you Ferb, you will help me search right?" I said calm again but there are still tears in my eyes. I wiped them away._

_"No it is probably nothing." The green haired kid replied with a concerned expression_

_"I AM OUT OF HERE. IF YOU NEED ME I AM SEARCHING FOR PERRY AND IF NO ONE WANTS TO LISTEN THEN... THEN... EHH... THEN FUCK YOU ALL!" I shrieked and ran out of the backyard tears streaming down my face towards downtown Danville . "I just know something is up and I am going to find out what" I thought to myself)_

"So he went looking for Perry but you never found him?" mom asked when we finished the story

"That sums it about up Miss Flynn." Baljeet chirped

"Well I think it is time to call the police." mom said

"But miss. they won't search fr him unless he has been a day missing." Isabella said

"Yes, but we can always call them." mom answered

"What about dad?" I asked

"Dad is still at the shop I will call him later and now if you can excuse me I got a phone call to make. Ferb can you bring Isabella home and Baljeet and Buford you can walk on your own " mom answered

"Bye Miss. Flynn." the three said

I walked Isabella home and when i did that I plopped on the couch infront of the tb while mom made the phone call to dad. When she was done with that she came back and sat down next to me.

"Mom, what did the police say?" I asked

"They will start searching him tomorrow morning but I have a feeling that will be to late."

"Me too mom me too."

* * *

_Heinz's P.O.V._

I helped Phineas inside and gave him some lemonade that I always bought for Vanessa and I plopped on the couch turning on the radio

_I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun. angel with a shotgun shotgun, shotgun._

"HARDER HARDER" Phineas shouted "This song is awesome!" I turned it up and I had to agree, it was amazing.

_Get out your guns. Battles begun._

_Are you a saint on a sinner?_

_If love's a fight. Then I shall die._

_With my heart on a trigger._

_They say before you start a war._

_You ebtter know what you're fightin' for._

_Well baby you were all that I adore._

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun fighting till' the war's won. I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith babe just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_And IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIIIII WANNA LIVE NOT JUST SURVIVE._

_tonight_

"Sir turn of the radio you need to get ready. I will make the cameras ready." Nexus shouted over the volume

"No need the cameras. I want it to be a surprise. Phineas, I have some new clothes for you because these or not really ruling clothes." I said

"Sure thing ehhh what can I call you because I don't want to call you boss even though you are?" Phineas asked

"Well they are probably searching for you so on tv you call me dad and here you can call me Heinz. Is that fine?"

"That would be great." Phineas said with a dark tone

Phineas quickly got changed and now wears a red shirt, black cargo shorts, black sportshoes with the nike logo marked on it. He now wears red contacts and his hair is sprayed black.

"I. Look. Hot." He said

"Haha yes, yes you do. Can you please let the roof down. Spreading them out is way easier that way." I said and when I said that clouds formed. Black clouds and it started raining and thunder piped up.

"Heinz, are the robots waterproof?" Phineas asked

"Yes, yes they are. Now lets start the invasion!" we cackled and opened the door that would lead to total chaos.

* * *

_General P.O.V._

Five seconds after Phineas opened the door robots flew out together with shooters. Everyone who didn't obey would have a painful dead or was taken as prisoner. Spiders quickly advanced towards the suburbs. Houses were destroyed, people were screaming but in a certain building two people were laughing at their misery.

"Phineas, Nexus we did a good job. In two hours everyone should be on the ground and will obey me and then things will be even worse." Heinz cackled

"Nice job on the robots dad but can I make a few improvements here and there?" Phineas asked

"Sure thing son." he replied

* * *

_Candace's P.O.V._

Robots, robots everywhere. We can't escape them because they are way faster and wont bow for closed curtains. When the first robot appeared in our street everyone came to our house and suddenly we heard a beeping noise.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

It was coming from a painting on the wall so we removed the curtain and we quickly got down the tube that apparently was behind it. We didn't question it. Everything away from here was perfect. we landed in some sort of lair where everything was platypus-sized. Infront of us appeared a man with white hair, a monobrow and a white mustache.

"Where are we sir." Isabella asked

"Hello my name is Major Monogram. Children this is Perry's lair. He is a secret agent and-" he couldn't finish because we were all on the ground laughing as hard as we could.

"Carl give them their memory back from that day." He said to a glasses wearing kid who approximately is two years odlers than me. We suddenly saw a flash of light and after that memory's flooded back into our brain.

_"We went into another dimension" ferb said_

_"Perry is a secret agent." I said_

_"We fought robots." baljeet said_

_"We were almost killed." I said_

_"I didn't gave Baljeet a wedgie" Buford said_

_"I kissed Phineas!" Isabella shrieked_

_"Other dimension me was the leader of the resistance" I said_

_"I got owned by Baljeet" Buford said_

_"Dark is the new black" I said_

"Doofenschmirtz is evil" Katie said

"WE ARE DOOMED" all the kids said simultaniously.

"Indeed we are." The mustache man said. I know his name but I like his nickname better. "Doofenschmirtz found one apprentice going by the name of Phineas Flyn and he upgraded his robotman." When he mentioned Phineas's name all of our eyes went at least 10 centimeter wide.

"Ph-Ph-Phineas?" Isabella managed to get out

"Wh-what h-happened? H-how come he-e helps e-ev-vil? He-e is a you-ou-ng boy and h-has nothi-ing to do with evil." mom asked

"Well mom. You know what happened today" Ferb said casually

"Please don't remind me." said a crying Isabella.

"Sorry kids but there is nothing we can do for now but we can start turning this hideout into that of a resistance one like they had in the second dimension.

"Good Idea." I said.

* * *

**A/N Cutting it of here. See you tomorrow because I am going to sleep now**

I bid you farewell until next time.

P.s. song one is de bedreiger (dutch) and the second one is Angel With A Shotgun


	4. No title

**A/N Welcome back friends and minions. Sorry for the late update**

**_ENJOY!_ (or not)**

* * *

_Phineas's P.O.V._

Today was the best day ever. I have finally let out al my anger I hae build up in this past years of constant smiling. I already had the feeling of being used for several years and today I finally let it out. So what that I killed 5.000 people together with my new friends.

Everywhere I look I see people flying in and cells being made because all of them are full with people. I see that one of my old supposed to be friends is captured too but I just turn my back at him and walk away.

"Sir good news and bad news. The bad news is: Canada is going to send troops to fight our robots of and the good news is: We have absolute power of the Tri State Area." Nexus said while keeping an eye on the BBC channel which was currently stampeded with news about the Tri State Area.

How we took full power of three states withing a small amount of time seems pretty amazing to them but to me it seems like a daily task.

"So Heinz what are we going to do next?" I ask

"Take one robot and put him in the duplicate-inator. Type in the code I told you and set the number on **2.000.000** and do the same with the shooters but with the number **100.000** because if Canada is going to come, we need enough reinforcements.." He began to answer me when he came walking back into the building.

"...When Canada is fought of we are going to remodel the city." He finished

"Sir, we already have a resistance forming at the Flynn-Fletcher house." Nexus came in

"Let them be. They can never defeat us. We are way stronger." I answered him and after that he just turned back to his TV where the news was apparantly still playing.

_"From what we have gathered two people are creating complete havoc in our favourite states and Barak Nobama said that the states are lost because the robots supply is getting larger by the second but he still wants to keep fighting." the TV played_

That remembers me I need to make**_ 2.000.000_** million robots and _**100.000** _shooters... why do I always shout these numbers? Oh well.

* * *

Perry's P.O.V.

You might be thinking that I am panicking like hell, well you're wrong. Instead I am sitting and thinking how Phineas could've joined the dark side. He was such a sweetheard and never did anything wrong. He always smiled and stood ready for everyone to help.

Suddenly I heard the door going open and pondered why the door to the living room was opened and seconds later I got my answer. People came in big groups to the cells. "So the invasion must have started" I thought.

This doesn't look good. Doofenschmirtz was never this evil but he stil has a weakness for crying small children hmmm...

* * *

_General P.O.V._

On the TV the news was now playing in almost all countries. the Netherlands, Estonia, Norwegian, Botswana, South-Africa, Finland, Atlantis. You name it.

_"Voor Amerika is dit een grote dag. Verliezen ze nu drie staten of winnen ze, ze terug door de hulp van Canada?"_ asked a dutch reporter

_"Er Tri State området tapt for alltid eller ikke?" _asked a Norwegian reporter

_"Kas Tri State Area igaveseks kadunud või mitte?"_ asked a reporter from Estonia.

_"Canada has just send his troops over the line to help the forces of America to help and get back the Tri State Area."_

_"We aren't going to lose three states without a fight."_

_"MY WATERMELON!" _a woman screams as she came running by holding a watermelon on top of her head.

_"So Mr. President, do you think you're going to get the state back soon?" asks the interviewer_

_"Why yes, yes I do. I mean, the robots and shooters are not that advanced and we outnumber them greatly." he answeres_

Just then more and more robots came streaming out in great numbers out of Doofenschmirtz Evil and Incorporated or D.E.I..

_"Well that might be a problem." _the president says.

_"The situation is getting more and more out of control by the second and I believe we are going to lose these three states. Let's just not hope they will continuue taking states."_

* * *

_Heinz's P.O.V._

_THE WORLD IS NEXT!_

* * *

_General P.O.V._

A holored scream came through the buildings as more and more people were captured or killed.

_"Why oh why are they doing this?" _asks the reporter after taking yet another look at the images of more people getting killed, buildings burned and so on

_"Probably bad youth or something. Don't worry we will get the states back if it is the last thing we will ever do and if we don't, we will make sure they don't take any other states" answers the president._

_"Danville has given up the will to fight of the robots." _Roger Doofenschmirtz anounced

* * *

**A/N Again sorry for such a short chapter after not updating but this is all I could think of. Hope you will forgive me**


End file.
